


Restless night

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, M/M, hyde provides emotional support, jekyll has nightmares, sometimes he does that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Jekyll has nightmares. But his alter ego is there to help.





	Restless night

Dr. Henry Jekyll woke up in the middle of the night.

He had been plagued by some nasty nightmare and he was sure that Hyde was behind it.

It had only been a few days since they had revealed the secret to Lanyon. As far as Jekyll knew, the poor man was currently suffering from an extreme trauma. At least they didn't have to worry about their safety anymore, as the intervention of a mysterious Lady had prevented a murder and they wouldn't have to fear a trial and execution.

But that didn't matter right now.

He was overtired, but too shaken to sleep.

This had been going on for a week.

He couldn't sleep. And when he did, he had nightmares.

“ _Jekyll?”_

His frightened cry at the sudden address just accounted for how shattered he was right now.

“ _Jekyll, calm down”_ , Hyde's voice spoke soothingly, _“It's just me. Everything is fine. It was just another nightmare.”_

His alter ego's voice actually sounded concerned.

“You're not behind the nightmares?”, Jekyll croaked.

“ _No”,_ Hyde replied calmly. _“You know that I feel it too, when you're overtired. I wouldn't gain anything from depriving you of your sleep.”_

The younger man materialised next to Jekyll's bed as a spectre.

“ _You look awful”_ , he commented.

The Doctor nodded. “I know. Feel awful too.”

Hyde's face was completely serious, when he continued: _“Jekyll, this can't keep going on like this. You're on the verge of madness and collapse. At this rate you're going to kill us both.”_

Jekyll glared at him.

“Well, you don't happen to have an idea how I get some sleep without being awoken by a nightmare every five seconds?”, he snapped.

When he saw the hurt look in the brunette's eyes, he relented. “I'm sorry, Hyde, it's just …”

Hyde sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. _“Cry then”_ , he said, _“If it makes you feel better.”_

And cry Jekyll did.

Whimpered, sobbed and wept into his pillow, while his darker half stroked his hair.

He cried for almost an hour, before slowly calming down.

Finally, he took a deep breath and gulped.

“I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight”, he groaned.

“ _Let me make you an offer then.”_

“Sure, what is it?”

“ _Let me take over. And instead of going out tonight, I'll let our body rest. You know that I can handle your nightmares better than you”_ , Hyde suggested.

The blond took the skinny, ghostly hand of his alter ego.

“I take your offer.”

The Doctor snuck into the laboratory unnoticed and mixed the formula together in no time.

Pensively he regarded the green substance in the vial.

“Promise me to be a man of your word”, he begged.

“ _As always”,_ Hyde promised.

Jekyll nodded and downed the drug in one gulp.

The agony was intense, as usual, although not as much as when Hyde turned back into Jekyll.

The Doctor felt the substance enter his system.

He felt how his entire body morphed and shrunk. He felt the usual grinding in his bones, the incredible nausea and the profound fear. His blond hair grew long and dark brown. His skin blanched, as if he was being dipped in pure acid.

Finally it was over and Edward Hyde looked at his own reflection. Jekyll's was standing next to his, only visible in the mirror glass.

Hyde didn't speak.

He didn't bother to change into his own clothes either.

After all he wasn't going out tonight.

Not that he wanted to. Jekyll was so sleep-deprived that even Hyde felt it, when he was in control.

So for the sake of their shared body, there was no other option than taking the much needed nap right here, on the couch of the laboratory.

Hyde would sleep more peacefully.

When it came to Jekyll's nightmares he was a lucid dreamer (for some reason it didn't work with his own, though).

With a loud yawn he stretched himself, before lying on the couch, using Jekyll's coat as a blanket.

_“Sleep well, Hyde”_ , Jekyll's voice whispered.

Then it faded away, as the small brunette drifted off to sleep.


End file.
